Cheering Up Kylie
__NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Goals |task = Talk to Kendall at her condo in Beverly Hills |location = Kendall's Place |rewards = +42 +84 |previous = Model Comp Vlog |following = DJ EZ-Flo }} Kendall Jenner wants you to come hang at her place because Kylie Jenner could use some cheering up. When you get there, you find out that the Ski Resort in Jackson Hole is shutting down, because it's not getting enough people. Kendall and Kylie hatch a plan to save the Ski Resort, by throwing a party there... Dialogue Text from Kendall= |Dialogue #1 = hey (Y/N). want to come hang with Kylie and me? Kylie could use some cheering up|Your Dialogue #1 = Everything okay?|Dialogue #2 = everything is fine. i'll explain when you get here. we're chilling at my condo in bev hills|Your Dialogue #2 = Cool, see you soon}} |-| At Kendall's Place= |Dialogue #1 = ...it's like we're losing part of our childhood.|Your Dialogue #1 = (Listen.)|Character #2 = |Dialogue #2 = Kylie, don't you think you're being overly dramatic? Oh, hi, (Y/N). Jackson Hole Ski Resort is closing down, and Kylie is taking it a bit...hard.|Your Dialogue #2 = (Listen.)|Character #3 = |Dialogue #3 = I can't believe JH is being turned into condos for rich people. It's like... wrong. The worst part is everyone who works there - people like Louisa, who's been a waitress there ever since we were kids, Jacques the piano player, the chef Stan - they're all going to lose their jobs. Wait a sec. Maybe they don't have to.|Your Dialogue #3 = They don't?|Character #4 = |Dialogue #4 = Not if we save the resort.|Your Dialogue #4 = (Listen.)|Character #5 = |Dialogue #5 = Last time I checked, we don't have millions of dollars to buy the place.|Your Dialogue #5 = (Listen.)|Character #6 = |Dialogue #6 = I'm not saying we buy it. I talked to Mitch, the general manager, and he said JH is shutting down, because it's not getting enough people. So what we do is find a way to pack the place.|Your Dialogue #6 = (Listen.)|Character #7 = |Dialogue #7 = Why don't we throw a party at JH? That'll bring in a ton of people to the resort. We include lift passes in the ticket price. Once people see how awesome JH is, they'll come back for sure.|Your Dialogue #7 = (Listen.)|Character #8 = |Dialogue #8 = I love that idea! I'll get in touch with Mitch and coordinate things with him. Kendall, could you start spreading the word about the bash?|Your Dialogue #8 = (Listen.)|Character #9 = |Dialogue #9 = For sure.|Your Dialogue #9 = (Listen.)|Character #10 = |Dialogue #10 = Hey, I know an amazing DJ we can get for the party - DJ EZ-Flo. (Y/N), would you mind hooking that up?|Your Dialogue #10 = No problem.|Character #11 = |Dialogue #11 = Awesome! You can find EZ at Greg's in West Hollywood - EZ practically lives there.|Your Dialogue #11 = Got it.|Character #12 = |Dialogue #12 = Guys, thanks so much for doing this - means a lot.|Your Dialogue #12 = Happy to help!|Character #13 = |Dialogue #13 = Okay, I'm off to speak to Mitch. Later!|Your Dialogue #13 = Bye, guys.}}